Fan Fiction
by Abbym0
Summary: Et si Castiel se mettait à écrire des fanfictions sur leur couple, qu'en penserait Dean ?


**Hey everybody !**

 **Petit OS qui m'a bien fait sourire à écrire, j'espère que ce sourire se** **reflétera au moins un peu sur vos** **visages...**

 **Le titre de cet écrit est un hommage à l'épisode 10x05, un des petits bijoux de la série.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _Après des années d'errance parmi eux, il me semble que je peux dire que jamais je ne comprendrai les humains. Ils sont si complexes, si différents entre eux sur tant de points. Pourtant d'après Dean je leur ressemble beaucoup et j'adopte même certains gestes, certaines attitudes humaines, sans que ça ne soit volontaire bien entendu. Il dit que c'est ça le plus « craquant » chez moi._

 _Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment « craquant » mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je suis loin de pouvoir tout comprendre d'eux, même de celui que je connais le mieux, même de Dean. Ma naïveté est aussi « craquante » d'après lui d'ailleurs. En fait je suis tout simplement une « bombe sexuelle qu'on ne doit jamais lâcher sous peine de mouillage de culottes massif ». Je ne sais pas non plus si je comprendrai totalement cette expression un jour, mais il dit que c'est ce qui me correspond le mieux alors j'aime à le croire._

 _En y repensant, je pense vraiment que le plus compliqué chez les humains ce sont les relations. Surtout les relations amoureuses. Prenez par exemple le cas de Dean et moi. Nous savions que nous nous aimions et ce depuis bien longtemps et pourtant il nous a fallu plusieurs années pour se le dire alors que c'était une évidence. Il faut avouer que le comportement hétérosexuel avéré de Dean et mon formatage mental d'ange ne nous ont pas facilités la tâche. Mais par je ne sais quel procédé nous avons réussi à nous mettre « en couple »._

 _Et Père sait combien je suis reconnaissant d'être « en couple » avec Dean et que je ne changerai ma position pour rien au monde. Mais bon sang que c'est compliqué ! D'abord il y a ces surnoms qui m'échappent. Que faire quand votre petit ami vous donne des surnoms qui vous dépassent ? Que ça soit Apple Pie, Sweety Beer, Little Hug ou Sex Appeal, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas être aidé pour en saisir le sens. Mais finalement je crois avoir compris qu'il m'appelle simplement en fonction de ce qu'il désire. Il a cependant tendance a abuser du dernier nom…_

 _En parlant de ce surnom, le sexe aussi c'est compliqué. Sans rentrer dans les détails, c'est vraiment très physique comme pratique. Je me retrouve parfois même plus épuisé à faire l'amour avec Dean qu'à combattre une dizaine d'anges. Mais malgré tout cet épuisement il y a ces sensations, ces émotions… Je crois que je n'ai pas encore le vocabulaire terrestre pour décrire ce que me procure le fait de faire l'amour avec Dean. C'est tellement… Tellement trop. Bien sûr j'avais déjà goûté au plaisir charnel avec April avant de faire l'amour avec Dean. Mais c'est tellement plus fort, plus intense lorsqu'on le fait avec la personne que l'on aime…_

 _Parce que même si je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre de noms sur quelques unes de mes émotions j'ai une certitude. J'aime Dean. Réellement. Pour être plus clair, je suis amoureux de cet homme. D'après lui j'ai tendance à trop souvent le lui dire mais il sait qu'au fond c'est parce que je l'ai trop intériorisé, trop tu durant des années. Alors j'ai simplement besoin de lui dire chaque fois que je le vois ou plus précisément chaque fois que je croise son regard. Je comprends que cela puisse l'exaspérer mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je l'aime. Tout simplement j'aime Dean Winchester._

« -Tu fais quoi mon ange ? » demande Dean qui s'attable face à lui, une tasse de café et une part de tarte devant lui.

« -Je relis ce que je vais publier… » distraitement en fixant son écran, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« -Ce que tu quoi ? » ne saisissant pas ses mots, commençant à manger sa précieuse.

Et mince… Castiel sait qu'il en a déjà trop dit, que c'est inévitable, qu'à présent il doit lui dire… Mais après tout il ne cache rien à Dean alors même si cela risque de lui déplaire, il peut bien lui faire part de son nouveau passe-temps.

« -Tu sais, les fan des livres de Chuck aiment notre couple, ils bâtissent des histoires entières sur nous, ils écrivent des sortes de fictions. »

« -Et… ? » perplexe.

« -Je me suis dis que je pourrais faire pareil, raconter notre vie, de brefs textes sur ce qu'on peut ressentir l'un pour l'autre. »

« -Tu… Quoi ? » s'interloque-t-il en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa tarte.

Castiel relève ses yeux dans les siens et il craque, il est obligé de sortir ces mots.

« -Je t'aime. »

Dean est à la fois désespéré et désarmé, comme à son habitude et son cœur est obligé de fondre face à cet ange trop sincère.

« -Je suis au courant oui. » agacé par ces mots trop de fois répétés mais plus encore attendri par leur signification « Et moi aussi Cas, je t'aime… » du bout des lèvres « Mais… Fais-moi donc voir ce que tu écris… » en reposant sa tarte pour contourner la table jusqu'à son ange, intrigué à propos ce qu'il a pu écrire.

« -Je pense que tu ne devrai pas… » hésitant bien qu'étonnamment Dean ne semble pas en colère.

« -Pourquoi ça ? » en l'encerclant doucement de ses bras et se penchant au dessus de son épaule.

Mais Dean ne se fâche pas, simplement curieux. Curieux de savoir quelle est la nouvelle lubie de son ange.

Ange à qui il cède tout sans compter.

« -Tu te rappelles avant-hier soir, sous la douche… ? »

« -Comment oublier… » en sourire lascif pendu aux lèvres « Attends… » en percutant sur la chose après quelques secondes « Tu leur a dit ? » stupéfait.

« -C'est… Fortement possible oui… » en baissant les yeux.

Et Dean explose de rire, d'un rire franc et pure. Castiel s'attendait pourtant à ce qu'il se fâche, sachant pertinemment que Dean n'aime pas que l'on expose sa vie privée.

Alors il le regarde, l'incompréhension sur son visage n'aidant vraiment pas le chasseur à calmer son rire hystérique.

« -Cas… » en reprenant son souffle « Bon sang… Les gens qui te lisent ne vont jamais s'en remettre ! » en s'essuyant une larme « T'as même… T'as parlé du truc que tu m'as fait avec ton… »

« -Oui. » sincèrement.

Les éclats de rire du Winchester retentissent de plus belle, l'ange se voit obligé de sourire face à la joie se lisant sur le visage de son amant.

« -Oh putain… Putain que je t'aime toi. » en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, claquant l'ordinateur et lui prenant la main « Hey… Sex Appeal, viens, j'ai d'autres choses à te montrer. Et t'as intérêt à leur dire putain. Tu vas leur dire qu'on s'aime et les faire rougir de honte en leur écrivant tout ce dont on est capable de faire. » en l'entraînant à sa suite pour d'autres aventures, de nouveaux ébats.

Alors Castiel le suit silencieusement, de belles idées en têtes, prêt à poser de nouveaux mots sur leur amour.


End file.
